The Jedi Warrior Bond -- The Jedi Blade
by GM
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are the sword and shield of might to protect a ruler.


jwbblade

For all of you who have reviewed/commented on my Warrior Bond series, thank you very much. Your support and praise is incredible. Please email me any time -- or leave your email address on the reviews so I can contact you and thank you personally. It is your advocacy that gives me the motivation to continue this saga.   
  


****

THE JEDI BLADE 

by 

GM   
  


__

Twenty year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi is a talented, skilled example of Jedi proficiency. Sworn to protect a new planetary ruler, Kenobi and his Master Jinn will find their abilities tested to unexpected limits.

****

FOR THE COMPLETE WARRIOR BOND SERIES -- IN ORDER -- 

****

www.qnet.com/~martin5 

****

Where you will also find more of my fanfiction: _Man from UNCLE - Hawaii Five-0 - Buffy the Vampire Slayer - SW:TPM - Sherlock Holmes_

****

_____ 

Not connected with the JA series. 

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.   
  


****

ORDER OF STORIES IN JEDI WARRIOR BOND SERIES: 

**__**

. . . every saga has a beginning . . . 

**__**

Secrets 

**__**

Connecting 

**__**

The Path of Bonding 

**__**

. . . always two there are . . . 

**__**

The Centre of the Bond 

**__**

The Long Way Back 

**__**

Sanctuary 

**__**

The Heart of Existence 

**__**

Edges of Darkness 

**__**

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice 

**__**

Shadow on the Warrior Path 

**__**

Live and Die the Warrior Creed 

**__**

Bridge Over Troubled Water 

**__**

THE JEDI BLADE 

**__**

When Prophecies Come True 

**__**

Always 

**__**

The Last Hope 

**__**

The End of the Warrior Path 

  


This desert planet was like every other blob of arid dirt in the galaxy -- hot, dry, dirty and inhospitable. Heat waves shimmered and danced off the orange-hued clay ground; off the dome-shaped russet huts ringing the grimy market street. Beings wore loose-fitting hoods, broad-brimmed hats or thin bonnets to protect from the twin amber suns blazing in the melon shaded sky. 

Three heavily armed, huge Montofs -- bulky, tall mercenary with oversized jaws and teeth -- rumbled through the market place, scattering lesser beings with violent disregard for amenities. Pushing their way past the stalls of goods they proceeded toward a multi-spired, multi-colored fortification at the end of the street. Crowds of shoppers dispersed quickly, leaving a clear path through the plaza to the citadel steps. Save for one being at the castle doors. The person turned and skipped down the steps. Another Montof! The three aggressors in the streets approached slowly, confused and taken aback by the surprising development. When all four behemoths reached the bottom steps the lone creature drew a wickedly bladed sword. 

Slowly the form morphed from a Montof to a young Human in a plain, brown, hooded cloak. The sword had transformed into a sizzling blue-bladed lightsabre. Too late the mercenaries saw the subterfuge. By the time they raised their double-barrel blasters the young Jedi had whipped his blade through the neck of the closest assailant. Blaster bolts showered toward the Jedi, but in a blue blur of energy the lightsabre slashed away the deadly fire. Springing over the head of another Montof, the Knight flipped in mid-air, swiping through the mid-section of number two. As the third assassin advanced the Human swirled around, the lightsabre skewering the killer through the chest, instantly collapsing the last threat. 

Taking a step back, Obi-Wan Kenobi surveyed the street, assuring there were no other hit men. Visually -- through the Force -- he could sense no further threat. The blade was extinguished, yet the hilt remained in his hand as he traversed the steps up to the castle doors. Before he reached the top the doors bust open and a stream of colorfully uniformed guards rushed out, blasters ready for action. Kenobi gave them a slight wave. 

"Nice entrance." His sardonic aside was aimed at the captain of the group. "You are a bit late for the party, but there's a bit of a mess you can clean up on the street." He paused to remove the hood from his head. "Oh, you might check them for identification or clues -- that sort of thing. I doubt you will find much." 

Once through the fortified double doors of the citadel Kenobi turned to the right and looked up to a domed turret on the third level. A rather stern countenanced Jedi Master looked down on him. With a smirk Obi-Wan strolled through the courtyard to a spiral staircase and started up the winding steps. 

__

'You're not going to reprimand me, are you, Master?' 

When he had spotted the assassins approaching the castle, Kenobi had subliminally alerted his mentor and teacher, Qui-Gon Jinn, of the danger. Through their Warrior Bond, emotional and mental communications were easily transmitted and Jinn was _'tuned into'_ the battle while remaining behind the castle walls to protect the Darqat, ruler of this desert planet. Through the Warrior Bond Kenobi had sensed Jinn's concern for his safety and his slight irritation that he could not be out on the street joined in battle alongside his Apprentice. 

The elder Knight grimaced when he met his pupil at the top of the steps. "You were not hurt?" 

"No." Kenobi removed his cloak and pulled back the loose sleeves of his tunic. "Not a scratch." 

"Good." 

__

'Your actions were impulsive and dangerous, Padawan.' The chastisement was cuttingly sharp, the expression stern and silent to give them privacy. __'You are so insufferably pleased with yourself, I realize that caution would not have been nearly so fun.' 

Stung by the censure, Kenobi straightened stiffly. _'I was in little danger against --'_

__

'An erroneous opinion I would have corrected had you bothered to consult me of your plans to wander the marketplace. Remember YOU are still the Padawan learner, I am still the Master.' 

For Jinn to reprove him -- even silently -- in a public place was extraordinary. Through the Bond severe distress communicated in waves from the elder Jedi. Jinn was extremely upset at the incident in the courtyard. 

__

'Your showmanship was an unnecessary risk, Obi-Wan.' 

Completely repentant, Kenobi bowed his head._ 'My apologies, Master. I allowed my eagerness to get the better of me.'_

Audibly, Jinn sighed and shook his head, his blue eyes crinkled with annoyance, but his face shaded with compassion_. 'I also know it is in your nature to act decisively, with bravery.' _A touch of pride sifted through the silent communications__. 'And great skill. If far too much drama.' 

__

'You know me so well, my Master.' 

"I do indeed, my Padawan." 

"You worry too much, Master. I had everything under control." 

They came to a stop at the window of the walkway. The third level abutments looked out over the dusty town. The Darqat guards had already removed the bulky mercenaries. Kenobi watched, bouncing with residual energy. 

"What did you think of my façade? I've never tried a Force masking of that level before." Smugness oozed from every pore. "That time on Darvon {JWB THE SORCERER AND THE APPRENTICE}, I made myself Force invisible, but this was much better." 

Unable to restrain his amusement Jinn surrendered a grin. "Yes, I admit that much, Padawan. Your Force power is unequalled. I'm sure the Darqat will be suitably impressed. As I am. With your skill." He turned back to observe the courtyard, his expression quickly sobering. "It is your proclivity for risk that concerns me." With a sigh he shook his head. "You continue to mature, Padawan, to adopt the Jedi mantle of soberness, thoughtfulness. Practicing the Code's statutes of no passion, no emotion." An elegant eyebrow elevated as he observed his pupil still bouncing on his heels and toes. Kenobi quickly stilled under the scrutiny. "I also observe you have much to learn my young Padawan."

Disappointed in receiving a lecture instead of praise for his brilliant strategy, Obi-Wan silently sulked. At age twenty he was a sober, dutiful, ripened Jedi. Under Jinn's tutelage over the years he had come a long way from the innocent, excitable young Apprentice straight out of the Jedi Temple. He had learned to present himself as a controlled, disciplined young warrior in the shadow of his great Master. In his opinion, he had followed the example well. 

All seemed to be returning to normal. People were returning to the market stalls, guards were returning to the palace. Everything seemed as it should be. 

The seasoned Jedi knew better. Shaking his head, he ruminated on impressions. "I still sense disturbance down there, Obi-Wan. Animosity, delight, wariness. Something -- someone -- hiding in the shadows. Concealed threat. Strange mixtures of emotions." The proud Master again slipped into the role of concerned parent. "It is dangerous for you to explore on your own." 

"I hope you're not suggesting I adopt a bodyguard!" The thought was clearly insulting. About to protest further, Kenobi caught the stern expression of his mentor and calmed. "It is a planet just over a civil war, Master. Of course there are raw feelings everywhere. But not toward us." 

Jinn swept his gaze from a study of the town to a contemplation of his companion. His Apprentice was talented and incredibly bright, but a little bit too smug sometimes. "You are experienced enough to know being in the middle of two antagonists is often the most hazardous position of all. This assassination attempt is unsettling." 

With the typical impatience of youth, Kenobi sighed in long-suffering. "The hostilities have ceased for weeks, Master. The Darqat's army could have handled those mercenaries." 

"Probably, but with much less panache," he wryly acknowledged. Jinn stood shoulder to shoulder with his pupil, gazing down at the plaza. "What do YOU sense?" 

Kenobi closed his eyes and extended the Force. His upper lip quivered. "I also feel -- something. Under the surface. It is -- elusive." He grimaced and opened his eyes to stare at his mentor with exasperation. "I was hoping our duties here were at an end." He looked out over the small town separated by other small towns by rolling hills of sand dunes. "You know how I feel about desert planets." 

"I am sure we will soon be called back to Coruscant civilization soon for another assignment." Looking out at the huts he felt his skin ripple with cold foreboding. "Until then keep up your guard, my Padawan. There is still peril here. And I do not want it to target you." 

***

Darqat, the titular ruler of the planet Darqoo, was a short, squat female in Humanoid form. All members of the Darqoo race were squat, making Obi-Wan feel tall and fit in comparison. A nice change from so many of the large-framed creatures he often tangled with. It must be the heat, he surmised. The dry desert heat suppressed the growth rate and compressed the poor people. Made them look like beige-toned R2 units. The irreverent thought nearly made him giggle. Must be the fatigue. 

__

'What is so amusing, Padawan?' 

__

'Nothing worth repeating, Master.' 

__

'And here I thought you were maturing.' 

"What is to be done?" the diminutive ruler asked her distinguished guests. Sitting at the elevated end of a long table, the Darqat stabbed pale eyes at the sagacious Jedi. "You have helped bring peace here, Master Jinn. I think your duty is not yet complete until peace is assured." She nodded to Kenobi, farther down the table than the elder Knight, of course. "Obviously my rival's supporters are not happy of the settlement with me as ruler." She nodded to the younger man. "My thanks, Apprentice." 

"You are welcome, Majesty." 

Darqat looked back to Jinn. "The royal guards are investigating the assassins. We might know more if at least one of them was left alive." 

Kenobi's expression was controlled and as civil as his bland tone. "At the time it seemed more important to eliminate the threat, majesty." 

"A good example of Jedi power," she offered, not entirely pleased. "At any rate, my royal guards are investigating the skullduggery. My adversary Arphan is cooperating completely. He wants no more fighting. Master Jinn, I want you Jedi to bring Arphan to me. Two former enemies seen in unity will help seal the breech." 

Jinn looked to his Apprentice, picking up on the youth's reluctance at the suggestion, then back at the ruler. "As you wish, Darqat. I would feel better if my Apprentice stayed here with you. As added protection. I will bring Arphan back." 

"Have you considered you might also be in danger, Master Jinn?" 

"I have no reason to think so in this matter, Majesty, but such hazard is part of the Jedi life." 

From the scowling face the ruler did not seem to appreciate the Jedi's diplomacy. "Master, you are the tip of the Jedi Blade. The example of Jedi might to enforce your will. Your Order stands for justice and power throughout the galaxy." 

"I prefer to think of it as deterrent efficacy, Majesty. Promoting peace through strength. Sharpen the blade, yet strengthen the shield." 

__

'Ah, Master Yoda loves that quote,' Obi-Wan silently observed, which his Master ignored. 

Darqat continued as if he had not spoken. "Break off the tip of the sword and the weapon is blunted. Have a care, Master Jinn. I need your protection to keep me alive. More importantly, to ensure our planet's peace." 

__

'Nice to know she cares,' Kenobi approvingly commented. __'I think I like her. Not often the being we protect think about OUR safety.' 

The short, stout woman stared at the leader of the team, unaware of the Apprentice's irreverent thoughts. "Therefore, take your Apprentice with you on this quest -- he seems to have a flair for melodramatic sabre play." 

Kenobi intently felt the disapproval from his mentor -- both of the assignment and the reminder of Kenobi's flashy battle. The youth, however, appreciated the idea. He would rather watch Qui-Gon's back than stay at the palace with the Darqat. 

"May I again suggest my Apprentice stay --" 

"No, my decision is made." 

Completely placid and tactful, Jinn offered a curt bow. "As you wish. I advise your best guards remain with you at all times until our return." 

"Very wise, Jedi Master. It will be so. Make sure you do not fail in your quest. The presence of your esteemed Order has advanced peace. You are the tip of a sacred blade -- a weapon used only when needed, but when implemented, strikingly effective. I am grateful the Jedi blade has been used to help my planet. In performing this last act you will complete your mission with lasting success." 

"I hope so, Majesty," Jinn sincerely expressed then bowed in exit. 

As soon as they were out of the royal hall Obi-Wan pulled his mentor aside. "I don't like this, Master." 

"It is a simple mission, Obi-Wan." 

The youth frowned, reminding the elder of the elusive impressions received during the fight with the assassins. Something deeper was at work here than a random attack. Hiring assassins to overly attack the Darqat was foolish. Whoever wanted her dead was playing a more cunning game. It helped to know that, but Kenobi still shared the unease unspoken, but sensed by his mentor. Where was the danger? To the Darqat they would soon leave to settle their planetary matters by themselves? Or ahead of them on this quest?   
  


***

In some respects Darqoo was a little bit elevated from the usual dust-ball of desert planets. As Kenobi skimmed their speeder above the arid, rusty ground of the open plains he saw the shimmering reflection of amber canals coursing from city to city. Darqoo was lucky to have underground springs just under much of the desolate wastelands. Water was never a problem, and many areas of the planet were comprised of manufactured forests and oases. Their flight would take them past several of these as they journeyed to meet Arphan. 

Darqat had already been in contact with her former rival. The leader of the losing faction of the war had readily agreed to a personal meeting to advocate peace for the planet. As a whole Darqoo seemed to be settling in well to the end of the war. As with most planets, normal people were tired of the waste and destruction of conflict, anxious to put the misery behind them and rebuild. In their brief attempts to mingle in the capitol city, the Jedi had found no animosity directed at them, and very little hostility left in the people they met. So who had sent the assassins, Kenobi wondered again? 

Glancing at his mentor, he knew that question was not ever far from Jinn's thoughts. Beside him in the air speeder, Jinn allowed his Apprentice to pilot the craft while Qui-Gon pondered in silence. Obi-Wan had been the designated driver -- in various vehicles -- for years. Obi-Wan believed it was not only because the Master indulged his love for flying and speed, but also appreciated the status of having a chauffeur. 

Lazy in his old age, was the irreverent silent jibe, but the youth knew better. Jinn, even as an older Knight, was still a better swordsman than the young Apprentice. The tip of the Jedi blade, Darqat had called the Master. Such an appropriate hallmark. Qui-Gon was the embodiment of all that was noble, powerful, good -- the best of the Jedi Order. 

"Why, thank you, Padawan." 

Obi-Wan smiled as he met the twinkling blue eyes of his Master. "Are you eavesdropping again, Master?" 

"Your thoughts were quite loud, Obi-Wan. In all humility I will just add that my honor must be shared by my partner. If I am the tip of the Jedi Blade, then you are the edge." 

Mentally and aurally Kenobi picked up on the slight hint of wry twinge in the tone. "Is that a compliment, Master?" 

"Of course." 

For eight years they had been inseparable. The time seemed like it had just started, and, conversely, as if it had been a lifetime of training and learning from each other. The older, experienced Jedi was without a doubt the Master, but he graciously insisted he was often the pupil, learning things from Obi-Wan. To the once-child Jedi now a man, Obi-Wan could only admit to complete loyalty and adoration to his tutor. Certainly there were times when Jinn seemed unreasonable, even tough, but the teaching discipline only enhanced the respect from the young man for his guide. 

"I discern you are still wary of this assignment, Master." 

"I know you feel it, too. Something elusive." 

"A trap?" 

Slowly Jinn shook his head. "Not from Darqat. She is completely sincere in striving for a settled, lasting peace." 

"Arphan?" 

Qui-Gon shrugged. "We will know more --" 

He stopped abruptly, looking off to the right. Picking up simultaneously on the waves of panic, Kenobi followed the gaze out the cockpit viewport. 

"There, at the oasis, Master. A crash!" 

Kenobi steered the craft toward the hilly forest sector amid the auburn desert. Without seeing any evidence of distress both Jedi perceived a recent disaster. People in pain -- people crying out for help. There was nothing on the communications frequencies, but Obi-Wan allowed the Force to guide him to the tragedy. 

The craft skimmed above the high trees for a time until Jinn spotted an unnatural separation in the forest. Kenobi followed the trail of broken, singed foliage, slowing the ship and bringing them low to the peach-colored, vegetation matted floor. A large air transport was broken, it's burning, tangled bits littering the flora of the meadows and trees. A few short Darqoo beings were staggering from the wreckage. 

Obi-Wan called for assistance from the nearest city while he set his craft down at a safe distance. As soon as the ship settled Jinn and Kenobi rushed out to render aid. Three Darqoos were nearby, collapsed, their short bodies mangled and burned from the crash. Jinn scooped up two in his arms, Obi-Wan picking up the third to move away from the burning debris. 

There was no warning to the explosion that ripped from the downed ship, blasting across the damp ground and throwing the Jedi through the air along with the flaming shrapnel of the exploding rubble.   
  


***

  
  


Cognizance returned sluggishly. Pain filtered in with awareness and instinctively Qui-Gon sifted out the distress to focus on his Bond. He was alive and injured, and that was all the status he needed to know right now about himself. What was more vital was to know, in these initial seconds of reawakening, what had happened to his Padawan. 

__

'Obi-Wan?' 

Silence. Not emptiness, but no answer, either. Perhaps the youth was not yet returned to consciousness. Judging that his Apprentice was alive, Jinn concentrated on his own status. Gradually he lifted the Force blocks numbing his nerves. Tentatively he probed the pain centers on his body and found wounds along the right side; his neck, shoulder, arm and leg. Deciding not to release any more of his pain-blocking, he concentrated on achieving a functional state. 

The entire process lasted only seconds. When Jinn opened his eyes and looked around he realized very little time had passed since the -- the explosion, of course. His brain had not understood that during the miniscule amount of time the impact had thrown him to the ground and rendered him oblivious. Now he could comprehend something aboard the Darqoo ship had erupted. A bit closer and he would have not been intact enough to wake up again. 

Stiffly sitting up he saw the right side of his robe and tunic were singed and torn. Flesh underneath was in much the same shape and he winced, knowing his wounds should be treated soon. Mental barriers could only be minimally affective for such injuries. And he would need his Force for other things, he guessed, without knowing specifics. Struggling to his feet he used a portion of his powers to keep himself standing, while surveying the wreckage for his Apprentice. 

"Obi-Wan!" There, partially buried under scraps of ship hull, he could see the tan legging and the brown boots of Jedi-wear. "Obi-Wan!" 

Racing over he managed to stay on his feet for the few seconds it took to reach the smoldering metal and nearby plants. Stumbling, he tripped over a smoking lump, remotely recognizing it as a deceased form of a Darqoo. His goal, however, was to reach Kenobi and this he pursued without conceding to his own injuries or other distractions. Reaching the rubble he flung it aside, finally taking a full breath when he saw and comprehended that Obi-Wan was alive. Sinking to his knees, Jinn scraped away the debris, stopping abruptly when on shaft of metal refused to budge. That was imbedded in the youth's shoulder. Jinn brushed at the vivid red blood washing the beige tunic on Kenobi's back. No other major wounds, it seemed, but the pierced shoulder was bad enough. How deep was the damage? If he tried to remove the jagged metal what further damage would he inflict? 

Blood was still seeping from the wound and Jinn removed what was left of his cloak and used it to staunch around the imbedded fragments. 

"Owww!" 

The anguished lament was low, lethargic, but proof the Apprentice was cognizant enough to feel pain. 

"Don't move, Obi-Wan. You have a piece of air craft in the back of your shoulder." 

"Explosion?" 

"Yes. I never sensed it coming. Any other injuries?" 

"Mmmm, no, not much," he winced, his voice low, striving to control the pain. "Head hurts. Always does. Standing next to an exploding ship." He took a breath. "You?" 

"Some minor damage. Annoying, but not serious." 

Jinn effortlessly tapped into the youth's Bond link, picking up on the physical assessment. No discernable internal injuries, thankfully. Obi-Wan, like his Master, was discovering a myriad of aches, scorches and cuts from the attack. As soon as Kenobi thought it, he knew -- KNEW -- it to be true. 

"We were attacked," he whispered with as little effort as possible. 

The Force confirmed it for the Master as well. Agreeing with the puzzling assessment of the incident, Jinn used his powers to discern any remaining danger. He felt nothing immediate -- perceived no Darkness at all. 

"We had no warning," Kenobi concluded aloud. "Mechanical. A bomb? No Dark intent is noticeable if a droid is your assassin." 

The Master considered the speculation to be a little rampant, but refrained from any censure. Motives were not his concern at the moment. The results of the attack worried him. Had this been an elaborate trap to kill two Jedi? Why? To forestall peace on Darqoo? If so, who was behind it? Was there someone on this planet ruthless enough to crash a transport filled with people just to trap Jedi? 

"Do they hope to destroy the peace by killing us?" The question was quiet, hoarse. "What if they come to make sure the job was successful?" 

"First we need to take care of your wounds, Padawan. Then check for other survivors. Then we will concentrate on rescue." 

Already aware of everything around him, Jinn had noted their own small air ship had been obliterated in the explosion. Long-term survival was next on his list to worry about. First he would take care of his pupil. 

With his lightsabre Jinn sliced off the protruding edges of the metal imbedded in Kenobi's shoulder. Then he shaved his cloak into strips and carefully, slowly, wrapped the material around the long, jagged separated flesh of Obi-Wan's back. He was trying not to cause more pain to, but his own damaged hands -- burned, he belatedly discovered -- and right arm were distressing. 

While he worked he used the Force to help Obi-Wan diminish the pain. In doing so he slacked on his own control and noted the distracting ache throbbing his hands. Obi-Wan turned and scowled at his mentor, aware of the mutual problem. 

"Save the Force for yourself, Master. I can control my own pain." 

Unfortunately, they were well practiced in the art of agony repression. Irritated that once again they found themselves hurt and threatened, Jinn pushed aside the torment of things he could not change and focused on what practical aid he could render now. 

"I know, but this wound is deep. Take a care in your movements." 

Kenobi, with his Master's help, eased up to a cross-legged sitting position. He took a moment to settle Force immunity over his aches, closing his eyes in concentration, his breathing shallow and tight. Obviously the pain was great with each movement and Jinn winced, but did not assist the youth. Obi-Wan would not thank him for indulgence -- the young man was much too independent -- proud -- to want more help. 

After a few moments Kenobi opened his eyes and gave a slight nod. Jinn had already sensed the Force washing over the pain. For now they could function without more overt care. 

Kenobi frowned, gently touching Jinn's wrist. "Your hands, Master." 

Qui-Gon again assured the pain was masked by the Force and he would be fine. With slow movements Kenobi took remnant strips of cloak and clumsily wrapped the blistered hands in protective brown cloth. Silently, subduing the sentimentality pervading his touched heart, Jinn thanked his Apprentice. If they could take care of each other then their situation was not so bleak. 

"Remember the Force blocks the pain, Obi-Wan. Do not injure yourself further. Please be careful." 

"You must, too." 

"Yes, but we must also check for survivors." 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and Jinn knew he was using the Force to search for any one else alive in the forest. Under better circumstances Jinn would have accepted the method as an adequate procedure. Now, both of their Force levels were impaired and he would rather not trust another extension of their already taxed stamina. 

"I will check --" 

"I will go with you," Kenobi impulsively insisted. He struggled to his knees, then his feet in a show of determination. "You should not travel alone. There could be more traps." Instinctively he reached for his lightsabre and groaned at the stress on his damaged muscles of his right shoulder. He switched to his left hand. "You'll need protection." He nodded at Jinn's bandaged hands. 

Unable to suppress a smile, Jinn quirked an eyebrow. "I won't even try to talk you out of this foolishness." 

"You ARE a wise Master." 

Jinn crept up to his feet. "Thank you for the confidence, Padawan." Expecting, and receiving, a sparkle of humor through the Bond, Jinn started a careful track through the debris scattered on the forest floor. "Just be careful. Neither of us can afford further damage." 

As expected, there were no other survivors. Most bodies were burned beyond hope of recognition. The air ship had fragmented into numerous pieces and little was left of it but scrap. No cockpit remained intact, no instrumentation, no transmitter. So no hope of immediate rescue. 

"Look here, Master." 

Obi-Wan had wandered over to a sizable chunk of wreckage. The young man held out his left hand, hovering over the pieces of metal. "Explosives. It WAS a bomb. Set to detonate --" guessing, he shrugged, then gasped at the sudden jolt of agony rippling across his shoulder blades. "Ahhh, remind me not to do that again." He vaguely waved at the mass of shredded aircraft. "Set to detonate from sonics? Or motion? When we approached the ship?" 

Killing Jedi was no easy task. Even those endowed with the Dark Power had to contend with Jedi Force. Covert attacks against Jedi were nearly unheard of since any worthy member of the Order could sense threat and/or Darkness well before an attack. Remote or droid attack was a real threat. If no being was nearby to sense, a Jedi could not distinguish intent from a mechanical object. A few assassinations of Knights had been documented from this abstract method, but it was, thankfully, rare. Retaliatory justice was swift and decisive against those striking the Order. Few risked such attacks, few were successful. What concerned the Master now was that such an attack had been directed at him and his Apprentice. 

"If so," Jinn ruminated soberly, "it could only be plotted by those who knew we were enroute to Arphan." 

"The timing would have to be just right." 

Qui-Gon looked to the shorter youth. "Perhaps the little attack in front of the palace was a test." 

"Of my abilities?" The Apprentice seemed miffed at the imaginary trial. A bit smugly, he assessed, " Well, I hope they got their credit's worth." 

The voice of wisdom was grim. "They know you are a serious threat, my son." He gave a subtle gesture to the surrounding destruction. "They are obviously willing to go to extremes to eliminate your menace to their plans." 

Kenobi looked up, through the tall canopy made by large, umbrella shaped trees. "When we do not arrive at Arphan's they will send out a search patrol. Perhaps even now one is on the way because of this craft." A roll of ominous threat swept him, then, through the Bond, his Master. "They will know where we are." 

"A double-edged possibility." 

Obi-Wan's tone was grim. "Good thing you have an edge of your own." 

Under other circumstances Jinn would have smiled at the pun. He appraised the pupil who was, in his opinion, the epitome of the Jedi Blade -- all that was good and true of the Jedi Code. To Darqat, Qui-Gon seemed the tip of the blade -- the leader, the apex of diplomacy, while Kenobi was the edge -- the muscle, the enforcer. How misguided that impression. He and Obi-Wan had walked the Warrior Path together for many short years and he hoped they would have as many happy years as possible ahead. In his conviction, future Knight Kenobi was the vertex of skill and Force acuity -- the quintessence of Jedi. 

"You have ever been my edge in all circumstances. Now we must prepare for either a rescue or an attack, my Padawan. May the Force be with us." 

"It will." The slight smile was backed by both confident assurance and threat. "Whoever is behind this does not fully appreciate the capability of Master and Padawan."   
  


***

Unaware of local customs for death and burial, Jinn suggested they leave the bodies of the deceased alone. In their limited capacity the Master and Apprentice prepared meager shelter for themselves. With scraps of ship hull and branches from trees, they used the Force instead of their impaired bodies. By the time they finished a decent shelter they were both utterly exhausted. No food or drink survived the destruction of the ships so they could not replenish their energy. Settling on the cool layers of foliage, they settled into light healing trances. 

Survival instincts implemented portions of their brains to energize the much needed healing trances. Only minimal treatment could be managed. Part of their attention remained on subliminal alert for threats. Some application siphoned to regenerating torn tissue, lost blood, burned skin. Only so much could be done through the Force. The worst of the damage required medical aid. Both knew they were not in the best of shape to go against a cunning and merciless aggressor. There was, of course, no choice in the matter, so they summoned the magnitude of their Force for mending. They would need all possible physical agility in a battle. And who would they be battling? Various permutations of possible scenarios filtered through Jinn's mind, until finally he drifted off to sleep, knowing they would simply do the best they could with their depleted reserves. Usually, between he and Obi-Wan, their best was more than adequate. They were, after all, the blade of the Jedi, were they not? 

Before Obi-Wan awoke completely he categorized his heightened alertness to intruders. Mechanical intruders, he reasoned even before his eyes snapped open. 

__

'Droids.' 

__

'Yes, Master. Strange rescue party, is it not?' 

__

'Very. Evidently they learned from your recent confrontation with assassins that droids had a better chance than people.' 

Carefully Kenobi shifted his weight to allow his left hand to seize the hilt of his lightsabre. The healing trance worked it's limited magic for several hours. Now the planet was in the deep darkness of a moonless night and cold tinged the damp forest air. Humanoid-shaped droids swept through the forest with search lights. And blasters. 

__

'They are serious about eliminating us, Master.' 

__

'So I see. Remain still.' Again he was so grateful for the strong Bond link they shared, enabling them to communicate on several levels in complete silence. __'We don't know what kind of sensors they are equipped with. Motion or heat could give us away.' 

The small unit comprised of at least ten automated soldiers. An inadequate threat against two Jedi. What lay beyond the obvious? Without beings to pick up sensations and emotions, Jinn had no clue. And if they were lured out to destroy the droids, would they fall into another trap? 

Starting from the original crash site, the droids spread out in an ever-widening search pattern. Two droids would come very close to their position if they did not move. 

__

'These robots came from somewhere, Master. Let me follow the trail back.' 

__

'I don't want you confronting the controllers alone.' 

__

'Then you will have to be as stealthy as I am.' 

Without permission he started edging away from the droids. Jinn considered creating a diversion, but decided against it unless it was necessary. He wanted to stay close to his Padawan if the youth encountered any real people at the end of the trail. 

Surreptitiousness was easy when dealing with living beings. Minds could be clouded through the Force. Emotions, sensations could be fooled by one deft at mental manipulation. None of those talents worked against the cold mechanics of a droid. So their creeping escape was irritatingly slow and painstaking, but effective. It seemed the sensors must be set for motion, or for body temperature -- which for Darqoos was much higher than Humans. The two droids that had been close to them were evaded and continued away form the Jedi. Jinn paused to watch the other robots, mutely noting Kenobi's strained endurance and barely concealed pain. There was nothing he could do to help his Apprentice now so he pushed aside the knowledge of the anguish with difficulty. 

Creeping silently through the forest was no easy task. Several times Jinn had to lend Force strength, once a physical support, to Kenobi. The imbedded metal grated against muscle and bone with every movement and though masked well, the torture was evident even without the Bond. Jinn desired nothing more than to let the young man rest, but this would take two of them to ensure survival. Just a little longer, he promised himself, then he would take care of his Padawan. 

Near the edge of the forest oasis was a Darqoo air ship. It was a transport similar to the one that had crashed. Depressingly, another unit of a dozen droids fanned out as sentries to scan the forest as well as secure the ship. Inside Jinn could sense living beings, but could not distinguish the exact number. Kenobi **_felt_** them to be Montofs -- more trained assassins like the ones he had defeated in the plaza. Whoever was behind the clever strategem was not taking chances. 

__

'That's a good sign.' 

Jinn managed to keep his amusement at the sarcasm completely mental. _'More droids means someone important might be on that ship.'_

__

'Only one way to find out.' 

While Jinn was filled with admiration for the courage of his pupil, he cringed with trepidation at the possible consequences of an attack against this ship. Neither of them were at their fighting best, Obi-Wan being more seriously injured than himself. They could destroy six droids, possibly even the people on the ship. But at what cost? Was the price in pain and increased injury worth the discovery of who was behind the plot to destroy the peace of Darqoo? To destroy them? 

__

'Do not worry about me, Master. Droids are no match for us.' 

__

'No unnecessary heroics, Padawan.' 

The stern command was sharp. The Master was soberly concerned about his Apprentice. 

__

'As you wish. As long as you are under the same conditions,' he added firmly. 

__

'Apprentices do not dictate to Masters.' His thoughts were filled with tenderness. 'Remember the Bond will not work without two Warriors. And I want to be part of this covenant for a very long time.' 

__

'Forever, Master. But first, we must get off this dust-bowl of a planet.' 

__

'Your practicality, Padawan, is one of your finest traits. What do you suggest?' 

__

'A frontal assault.' His mental delivery was wry. 'It will surprise them if nothing else.' 

__

'What your tactic lacks in strategy it excels in logic. Careful.' 

__

'Always.' 

The Jedi knelt on the plant-knotted ground. Side by side they focused, summoning the strength and power within, honed from years of training and experience. Diminished from weakness and injury, they drew from the core of the Force. Then, from an inner essence beyond comprehension they tapped into the Warrior Bond. Together, their energy met, melded, and amplified. 

Qui-Gon could feel a literal surge through the center of his being, power along his nerves, tingling the damaged tissue and torn muscle, even to the surface of his blistered hands. On instinct he drew his lightsabre -- the hilt, the sizzling green blade becoming an extension of his personal Force. 

Like an inner fire, Obi-Wan felt the Bond wash over all other senses, all other elements of his body and mind. Pain and fatigue extinguished as a wave of Force -- Qui-Gon's Force, his own Force -- mingled and transformed into a dynamism supreme and profound. Drawing and igniting his blue energy sabre he felt a part of the light, part of Qui-Gon, part of an evolved Kenobi. They were one within the Bond, truly the tip of the Jedi blade of justice and might. 

With syncopated movements they rose and strode toward the ship. The droids beginning their patrol snapped to them in battle stance, issuing a warning. With a wave of a hand Jinn collapsed four of them, crushing them to the ground. Kenobi swept aside several more, crashing them into the side of the ship. The remaining droids opened fire as more mechanicals exited the ship, taking immediate aim and firing on the two targets. 

Moving as one, the Jedi team parried, swept, lunged, sliced; deflecting blaster fire, dismembering machinery, plowing through the foe. Methodically, intently, they plowed through the opposition. With their magnified vigor they sensed more droids behind converging from the forest and Montofs gathering from within the ship. 

Closest to the ship, Obi-Wan dashed up the ramp, successfully forging ahead of his Master. He received a twinge of irritation from the elder Knight, but it was fleetingly transmitted, instantly subdued by the concentrated battle focus. Jinn whipped over quickly to stand behind his Apprentice. Back to back they moved to a familiar stance of defense. As Kenobi edged up to the ship, slicing through droids, Jinn dismantled and destroyed droids coming from the forest. 

When the first of the Montofs lumbered his mighty bulk through the ship's hatch, Obi-Wan lunged, severing the monster through the midsection. Pushing away the remains, Kenobi dashed into the ship, deflecting blaster fire from four other Montofs. A heartbeat later Jinn was inside, in a blur of action batting away blast bolts, rushing the enemy, skewering Montofs and shouldering the bodies aside to move to the next foe. 

So concentrated on their task, so in tune with the Bond, they swept the interior of the ship several times, on alert, ready for opposition. Breathing hard, Obi-Wan's limbs shook, his sabre hilt dropping from his hand. The combined energy was draining, the body reacting to the overdrive surge of incredible synergy they had created through the Bond. Too weak to speak, Kenobi stared at his Master, seeing the same depletion from the elder. 

__

'Great blessings come at a price, my Padawan.' Even the thoughts were haggard. The green blade of Jinn's lightsabre trembled, an extension of the fatigued body. __'The Bond has saved us again, but our mortal frames are no longer equal to the task.' 

__

Kenobi struggled to retain some of the incredible Bond. The remnant of the energy gave him a final direction. 'Shall we prepare the ship and fly out of here, Master?' 

He took an unsteady step toward the cockpit. Before the next step a firm hand gripped onto his left arm. _'First, we must discover something.'_

Jinn tried to sit in the seat. Designed for Darqoos, his knees collided with the panel and his tall frame could not accommodate the chair. Obi-Wan giggled and Jinn scowled. Irritated, he unbent himself from the contortion and gestured for his Apprentice to try. 

"So, it is an advantage for once to be shorter than you, Master." 

Kenobi squeezed into the cockpit seat, but it was a tight, uncomfortable fit. Sharing the same thought, both exchanged looks, then glanced to the back of the ship at the mercenary bodies. 

"How --?" 

"Exactly," Jinn glowered. "Remote powered." 

"Then whoever controlled the ship --" 

"Should still be in control," the Master confirmed. 

With a smile Kenobi activated the communications grip. "I have a plan, Master." 

Before the amazed eyes of Qui-Gon, the familiar, if battered countenance of his Padawan transmuted into the repulsive bulk of a Montof. Still astounded, Jinn, with the remnant Force left his weakened state, managed to mask himself to be unseen to others. On the screen a Darqoo official appeared. The woman was vaguely familiar and Jinn believed she might be one of Arphan's assistants, but he couldn't remember a name or title. 

"The mission is complete?" she asked. 

In a gutteral growl Obi-Wan/Montof replied that it was. 

"The Jedi?" 

"No problem. What now?" 

"You and the rest of your band move along to the Darqat palace." 

"Instructions?" 

"Can't you remember anything? When you land they will think it is the returning Jedi with Arphan. You are to sweep through the welcoming dignitaries and kill the royal guards and the Darqat. No one will know what is occurring until it is too late. Do you understand?" 

"Then what?" 

"I shall bring Arphan along behind you in my ship. To prevent chaos Arphan will have to seize control of the planet. Then you are to leave immediately and disappear. Do you understand?"   
  


"Perfectly." 

"Then complete your mission." She closed the channel. 

Kenobi offered a grin. "Well, that was easy." 

Jinn was speechless, but not too astonished to send verbal praise to his pupil. _'You amaze me, Padawan. That was brilliant! As affective as the performance at the palace plaza.'_

"Thank you, Master. I've never used the Force to transform before." He leaned his head against the wall. "It's not easy when you're tired." 

Gently, Qui-Gon helped his Apprentice from the tight seating. "I will program an automatic course so neither of us needs to compact ourselves in here. Why don't you get a little rest before the final act in this little drama?" 

"You need rest as well, Master," he weakly protested, but obeyed instructions without further debate. 

"I am in better shape than you." Leading the young man, Jinn removed him from the cockpit and gave firm orders to rest. They would need all their reserves when they returned to the palace. 

"What will we do when we return?" 

"I'm sure the Force will provide us with a plan." 

Obi-Wan weighed the option of expending his waning strength to kick Montofs body parts out of the ship, or simply ignore the stench and conserve strength. The choice was made for him when his knees gave out and he sagged to the deck. He would have collapsed completely if not held up by the hull at his back. 

Fondly smiling at his quietly snoring Padawan, Jinn sank down next to the young man. Placing himself into a light sleep he kept alert for smooth sailing of the ship; for other possible dangers, for any change of fitness in Obi-Wan. They were both near the end of their endurance and they needed the last vestiges of strength to complete this mission. His pupil had performed so valiantly, fearlessly in the face of overwhelming odds and deteriorating health. The magnificent transformation ruse had cost even more reserves. The youth, however, had given unselfishly for Duty. Forging ahead, dauntless. The tip of the Jedi blade. 

Folding the young man into a more comfortable position against him, Jinn ignored the stinging pain from his own injuries. Only one more duty and they would be free to take care of each other. Once more he tapped into the comforting embrace of the Bond and allowed it to renew both of them. 

Obi-Wan awoke when the ship jolted at landing. The slight nap did a little good. Quickly he refocused on the Force to push back the pain throbbing his shoulder and other lesser injuries. Immediately he send out a thought-probe and breathed a small sigh or relief when he found the familiar serenity of his Master. 

__

'Almost finished, Padawan.' Jinn entered the main cabin from the cockpit. 

Obi-Wan could tell Jinn was covered in the Force, using the energy to supplant his own taxed capability. Literally, the Master used the internal strength to keep him on his feet. The singed, ripped tunic, leggings and boots barely covered damaged body. He didn't know how the Master could maintain the effort to even stand on his feet. 

__

'The same way you do, my son, through the Bond.' 

Yes, Obi-Wan could distinguish between his normal Force and the Bond might -- between his energy and Qui-Gon's -- now all transmuted into a swirl of unique magnification and unity. Stiffly, Jinn leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you ready for one more task?" 

"Ready," Kenobi insisted. 

The confidence faltered slightly when he had to be helped to his feet by his Master. Through the strong grip, through the mental sustenance, Kenobi felt a resurgence of power. Jinn was his mainstay, his center, his core. Through the Bond he could endure anything for his Master. 

From the small view port they saw another craft landing. They didn't know if Arphan was part of the plot, but they would proceed as if everyone was a suspect. They could only trust each other. 

Kenobi stepped in front of the elder. "Let me handle this, Master." 

The surprise registered on the expression as well as through the Bond. "I can not allow another masquerade. You are fatigued --" 

"Trust in the Force. I can do this," he promised. To forestall any more overly cautious warnings from his overly worried parent, Kenobi stepped to the hatch. "Wait here. Watch this," he grinned. 

As the hatch opened Kenobi's wiry, thin, wounded form transformed again into a hulking Montof. Since Jinn was so attuned with his Apprentice the façade was only a shadow of the true form of the young Jedi. It was a strange trick-of-the-light illusion and it unnerved the Master. The unfathomable powers of the Force -- of the Bond -- were incredible, even to the Jedi who had seen so much. 

The lightsabre in Obi-Wan's hand mutated into the image of a shoulder-sling blaster rifle. As Kenobi's mercenary semblance lumbered down the ramp, the Darqoo conspirator stood behind Aphan as the arriving dignitaries exited their ship. Behind them, a small contingent of armed retainers. Representing the Darqat, royal guards, aiming blasters at Obi-Wan/Montof, gathered at the palace steps. Jinn warily kept his aching hand around his lightsabre hilt, ready to spring to Obi-Wan's defense should the mutation ruse prove critical. 

All in the courtyard were amazed when the Montof lumbered over to Arphan's assistant. 

"What are you doing?" she squeaked. 

In a loud voice that only Jinn could perceive as Kenobi's, the young Jedi proclaimed that the assistant had engineered an assassination plot against Darqat. At that, _ALL_ the guards raised their blasters and Jinn rushed to cover the Padawan. 

"He speaks the truth," Jinn called out. 

"He lies! He wants to kill Arphan!" 

Jinn **_felt_** the spike in danger from the conspirator. Reaching around he grabbed Obi-Wan, prepared to ward off attack with his sabre. At the same instant -- in defense against the blaster bolt fired by one of Arphan's guards -- Kenobi raised his lightsabre disguised as a blaster. Simultaneously, the royal guards from the palace opened fire on the image of the Montof assassin. 

Fortunately for the short Apprentice the bolts struck high and wide at the image of the huge creature. The deception faltered as Kenobi and Jinn rolled away from the deadly fire. In a blur of motion Jinn smoothly came to his feet and deflected fire as he shouted for the guards on both sides to cease the shooting. Slower to react, Kenobi weakened and drained, deflected shots as his disguise flickered. One of the bolts struck low and hit Kenobi's shoulder. The young Jedi jolted back against his Master and both toppled to the ground. 

The Darqat and Arphan, ringed by soldiers from each respective side, gathered around the two targets. By royal command the firing ceased. Both royals, and their advisors, were all talking at once. Ignoring the confusion Jinn scrambled around, releasing a cry of anguish. The blaster bolt had torn through Obi-Wan's already damaged shoulder. Unconscious, the young man did not respond to Jinn's entreaties. 

"He needs medical aid!" He tried to stop the bleeding with his cloth-wrapped hands. 

"What is this about, Master Jinn?" the Darqat demanded. 

His eyes never left Obi-Wan. "Arphan's assistant is a traitor. She is behind the assassination attempt." The last comment was a snarl, but he couldn't waste energy or attention for his contempt right now. "She tried to kill us." 

The Darqat ordered guards to removed Kenobi to the health facilities. Jinn followed, bandages dripping with his Apprentice's blood. As they coursed up the steps and through the palace the Master felt his low reserves ebb drastically. Pulling on every morsel of strength, with every trick he knew, he manipulated a little more from the Force. He needed to stay with his Padawan, remain vigilant, until he knew Obi-Wan would be all right. 

Sitting in the medical station, Jinn refused treatment for himself just yet. Instead, he settled into a comfortable chair as he watched the physicians peel back the layers of lacerated, bloody tunic from Kenobi's body. There was no comprehension that he was falling asleep as he valiantly guarded his pupil.   
  


***

While Jinn's injuries were painful, they were superficial and a sustained, but shallow healing trance was enough to give him an edge to blunt the pain and promote regeneration. Obi-Wan's wounds required removal of shrapnel and a deep trance to aid blood replenishment. He was unconscious for two days, his mental and physical endurance extremely low. Jinn remained with him for the first day, but was well enough to visit the Darqat the next day. The plot by Arphan's assistant had been clever, but not good enough, fortunately. It had the unusual ricochet effect of bringing the planet's factions together rather than splitting them apart. 

For Qui-Gon's part he did not care anymore. The planet, the civil war, the peace, had been hard won at too high a personal price by he and his Apprentice. The plan to kill them had come much too close to success. 

It was a Jedi trait to find the best of any situation -- to divine the reasons behind every event -- a purpose in everything. Any hidden benefit in this near tragedy would have to be yet another opportunity to enhance their profound Bond. In their desperation and weakness they had tapped into a new level of intensity of the Warrior Bond. As always after hazards, Jinn was grateful for the gift of the Bond, and hoped they would never have such need of its miracles again. 

"Master, your hands? I was so worried." 

Startled back to real-time, Jinn looked over fondly at the now conscious Apprentice on the nearby bed. "Nearly repaired." His tone was slightly cross. "And NEVER do this transmorphing business again, Obi-Wan. It is much too taxing on my nerves." 

"I thought you were nerveless, Master." 

Qui-Gon resorted to his stern Master's glare. "I still handled a lightsabre well enough, did I not?" 

"As always." 

"Do I detect sarcasm, Padawan?" 

"Never, Master." 

Kenobi closed his eyes and smiled. He missed the twitching smirk on his Master's lips as the elder fondly beheld the living metaphor of the Jedi Blade.   
  


****

THE END


End file.
